


Mother's Gifts

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Mother's Day. (05/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to the secret "Listmom Mother's Day Challenge", wherein Moppig challenged us to write fics in honor of Listmom Sarah and post them on Mother's Day. Elements were: Tucker/Reed pairing, humor, NC-17 or PWP, and mothers. I couldn't do the PWP or NC-17 (fic wasn't going that way), so I substituted sap.  
  
Beta: MJ, kagey, and subbie all went "awwww". Hehehe.  


* * *

"Commander, there's a communication coming in for you from Earth."

Trip looked up from where he was contemplating his refit of the engines. "Put it through, Hoshi, thanks." He stood up from his bed and sat down at his desk. The picture changed and Trip grinned.

"Hey Mom!"

"Trip, honey, you look wonderful! Not nearly as skinny as the last time. Jon get Chef to fatten you up?"

Trip blushed a little. "Yes, Mom, I'm eating."

Janie Tucker laughed. "Good. Is that drop-dead gorgeous lover of yours around?"

**"MOM!"**

"What? He is! Not that I'd leave your father for him, nor steal him away from you, but Lord, honey." she fanned herself and rolled her eyes dramatically, making Trip laugh in spite of himself.

"Malcolm's down doing firearms certification. Want me to call him up here?"

"No, that's alright—he's working. I just wanted to thank him for the Mother's Day present he sent me"

Trip's eyebrows rose. "Malcolm sent you a Mother's Day present?"

"Yes, he did. A wonderful piece of etched glass from England. I believe he had his sister send it, but still, it was quite a surprise."

Trip was speechless. Malcolm had only spoken with Trip's mom a few times by subspace, and he was sending her presents? For Mother's Day? Trip hadn't even remember Mother's Day was coming up, much to his shame.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Small when compared to a gift, but Trip figured the though would at least count.

Janie smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. Now, go kiss that man of yours for me and tell him I said thank you."

"I will, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, Trip."

The connection cut off and Trip shook his head. Just one more reason to love Malcolm—no matter his relationship with his own family, he took the time to send presents to Trip's mom.

The door to his quarters opened and Malcolm stepped in, looking tired. Trip waited until the door closed and launched himself at Malcolm, pinning the armory officer against the door and kissing him hard.

"Mmph!" Malcolm's arms came around Trip. The engineer finally let go and moved his lips to Malcolm's ear.

"Have I ever told you just what a wonderful man you are?"

Malcolm leaned into Trip's touch. "Several times, but you can tell me again."

"You sent my mom a Mother's Day present."

"It was nothing, love."

"She called to thank you."

Malcolm kissed Trip. "I had to send her something. She gave me a much greater gift than I can ever repay."

"Oh?" Trip looked puzzled. Malcolm smiled.

"She gave me you."


End file.
